


Carrie

by HawkTheFanGirl



Category: Carrie - Stephen King, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a bitch, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Child Abuse, F/M, Horror, Lance starts off mean, M/M, Out of Character, Prom, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Transphobia, but he becomes a sweet guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkTheFanGirl/pseuds/HawkTheFanGirl
Summary: “Name please.”“You already know my name. It’s Lance.”“And you where born in the town of…”“Chamberlain, Maine. I was born and raised there.”“When did you first meet Keith?”“In elementary school, We were in the same grade. I don’t think I’d said a hundred words to him before it all began…”





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is short but the rest will be longer. I will be skipping the songs but might make another book just with the lyrics. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Name please.”

“You already know my name. It’s Lance.”

“And you where born in the town of…”

“Chamberlain, Maine. I was born and raised there.”

“When did you first meet Keith?”

“In elementary school, We were in the same grade. I don’t think I’d said a hundred words to him before it all began…” Lance says then winces at the light in his face, “Could you turn that down please? I can’t see.”

“Tell us about the night of May 28- about the occurrences that led up to the event,” the man says. 

“Why do you keep asking me the same thing over and over? You want to catch me in a lie, is that it?” Lance asks and crosses his arms. 

“We need the truth,” the man says and glares at him. 

“I’ve already told you what I know. How many times do I have to go threw his?” Lance asks running a hand threw his hair. 

“Until it makes sense. Until it understands,” the man says. Lance looks up at him and snaps. 

“What you need to understand is that we where just kids…” Lance looks down at his hands and feels himself cry a bit. He hated thinking of that time. Of what they…no what he did.


	2. In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for anyone who’s confused Keith and Lance are both trans male
> 
> Lance has had top surgery and is on T
> 
> Keith isn’t allowed to do anything so he just has a binder.

Lance smiles as he kisses his boyfriend Shiro. The smaller boy smiles as Shiro wraps his arms around him. The two kiss happily. Close to them Lance’s best friend Allura is leaning against the wall with her boyfriend Lotor. 

“Don’t you all have somewhere to be,” Trigel, the gym teacher, asks. 

“There is somewhere I would like to be Miss T…” Lotor says causing the teacher to roll her eyes. 

“What are you Lotor, twelve?” Trigel says and crosses her arms she then looks over at Shiro and Lance, “Shiro! Watch those hands and absolutely no tongue

“Yes ma’am,” Shiro says and kisses Lance again. Lance laughs a bit and keeps his arms wrapped around Shiro’s neck. 

“Hey you two,” Allura says looking at Shiro and Lance, “Get a room.”

“And you, Allura, lose the gum beore class,” Trigel says and rolls her eyes. 

“Where should I put it ma’am,” Allura asks and crosses her arms. 

“Anywhere you like, just get it out of your mouth,” Trigel says. She notices Keith trying to walk in unnoticed, “Keith, get a move on. Gym class in two minutes.” 

At this everyone quickly walks off. Lance and Keith had to go to the female locker room to change because of the school’s transphobic policy. Once everyone was changed they go out to class. Unfortunately they are playing dodgeball. 

Near the end of class Keith accidentally drops the ball causing everyone to roll their eyes. 

“Way to go Keith!”

“Yeah, way to blow the game!”

Keith backs up running into Lance. 

“Hey, watch where you’re going,” Lance snaps glaring at Keith. Allura comes up next to Lance and snaps, “Loser!”

Keith runs off to the locker room. Everyone else just walks in. Everyone changes back when suddenly Keith screams and runs out of the shower with a towel wrapped around him. There was blood running down his leg and on his head. 

“What the hell,” Pidge, one of Lance’s other friends, asks and looks at her. 

“Help me! Please help me!” Keith sobs clearly terrified. 

“Oh my god that’s blood!”

“What happened?”

“It’s Keith,” Allura says and tilts her head. 

“What did he do now,” Pidge asks her. 

“She’s hurt,” Lance says worried. 

“I’m bleeding,” Keith cries out bettwen terrified sobs. He looks at Allura for help. 

“Yuck! Get away from me,” Allura says and takes a step back. 

“I’m dying,” Keith cries and looks at Lance. Lance’s eyes widen once he relishes what’s happening. 

“For God’s sake, Keith you got your period,” Lance says. Keith just looks confused as he stares at Lance. Allura begins to laugh. The others, including Lance, join in. Keith ends up sitting on the floor covering his ears as everyone yells at him and throws tampons at him. Then Trigel walks into the bathroom. 

“What the hell is going on,” the teacher snaps and looks at the chaos. The kids just keep yelling at Keith. 

“Stop,” Keith yells when suddenly a light explodes causing everyone to freeze. 

“Shit, did you see that,” Allura asks Lance frowning. 

“Oh my god,” Lance says. The kids begin to laugh again as Keith stays on the ground his eyes shut and his ears covered. Trigel then grabs Lance and pulls him away from Keith. 

“What are you doing,” she snaps at Lance. Lance stops laughing and realized what happened, a look of regret washes over his face. Trigel then looks at Keith, “Keith. What happened?”

“It hurts…my stomach hurts,” Keith cries out and looks up at Trigel. 

“Stand up and take care of yourself,” Trigel scolds once she realizes what’s happening. 

“I think this is his first period,” Lance explains and looks at Keith frowning. He felt even worse for making fun of the boy in pain. It was bad enough to normally have your period but for Keith, Lance sighs wishing he could have been better. 

“Oh, Oh my god! You don’t know,” Trigel says shocked, “Don’t worry Keith. You’ll be alright. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.”

“You’ve got to be kidding,” someone says and rolls their eyes. 

“Talk about clueles,” Pidge mumbles. 

“All right! Show’s over! Clean up this mess and get to class,” Trigel snaps. She then helps Keith up, “You’ll be ok Keith.” 

“God so pathetic,” Allura says to Lance who sighs. Trigel heard her and looks back. 

“Allura,” Trigel snaps glaring at him. 

“But Allura is right,” Lance says not sounding super convinced. 

“Lance! What has gotten into you,” Trigel asks disappointed in him. 

“Oh come on! It’s just Keith,” Lance says defending himself. 

“Shame on you,” Trigel snaps and walks out with Keith.


	3. Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some transphobia in this chapter. So jut be warned!

“Do you believe her, going off on me like that,” Lance complains to Allura as they sit in the locker room. 

“‘Lance! Shame on you what has gotten into you,’” Allura says in a mocking impression of Trigel. She then smirks a bit and says normally, “Except Shiro’s tongue!”

“Stop it,” Lance says as he laughs and shoves Allura a bit, “But I mean, who does she think she is, anyway? It’s not like it was my fault! I wasn’t the only one…”

“Screw her. Who gives a damn what some lezzie gym teacher thinks, anyway?” Allura asks rolling her eyes. 

“She’s not lesbian. At least I don’t think so. She’s not. Is she?” Lance asks looking at Allura. 

“Who cares. Details, deatails,” Allura says then checks her phone, “Oh my god! Pidge has already posted about it!”

Meanwhile in the principal’s office Trigel was talking to the principal. 

“It’s hard to believe any girl today could still be ignorant of the facts of life,” the principal says. 

“That’s just it, when I tried to explain it to Keith he didn’t seem to know what I was talking about,” Trigel says. 

“I mean, what are the odds,” the principal asks and shakes his head. 

“You’d have thought his mother would have told him,” Trigel says. 

Back in the locker room Allura and Lance where still talking about Keith. 

“And his mother! Always ranting about how everyone’s going to hell but her and her precious Keith,” Allura says and laughs. 

“Remember that time in third grade when he got down on his knees in the cafeteria,” Lance says smiling as he laughs a bit. 

“Praying! With that bible,” Allura says and the two both laugh at the memory. 

Back in the principal’s office the principal and Trigel keep taking about Keith and what happened. 

“As usual, Allura was the ringleader,” Trigel says and sighs shaking her head. 

“No surprise there,” the principal says and shrugs a bit. 

“But even Lance was doing it,” Trigel says clearly not happy about the principal’s reaction. 

“I would expect something like that from Allura but not Lance,” the principal says. 

“All of the girls where doing it,” Trigel snaps glaring at him. 

“Ok! You take care of it then,” The principal says. Trigel stands up and walks out with the principal. 

Allura and Lance keep laughing until they see Keith walk past to get his stuff. 

“And the light bulb. What happened,” Allura asks them sees Keith. She smirks and yells, “Pow!” 

Keith flinches a bit but just ignores them and grabs his stuff. 

“His Mom should have told him,” Lance says feeling a bit guilty again. 

“Like mother like daughter,” Allura calls out smirking. Keith hears her and grinds his teeth a bit. Lance frowns a bit at that but ignores it. 

“Shh,” Lance says and hits Allura’s arm. 

“You care to much about other people,” Allura says then remembers something, “Oh ya! My parents are away. So party at my house tonight!”

Keith slips out and meets Trigel and the principal. Keith holds his stuff close to his chest. 

“Keith, go home and rest for the remainder of the day,” Trigel says and smiles a bit at Keith. 

“We are so sorry about this Keith,” the principal says and sighs. 

“You can skip gym the remainder of this week, take study hal instead,” Trigel says warmly. Keith nods and thanks her. Trigel and the principal walk out. A few moments later Allura and Lance walk out. Allura smirks and whispers something to Lance. She then laughs and walks off. Lance frowns and wonders if he should say something to Keith, what would he say. Lance sighs and walks off also. Keith walks home as fast as he can tears in his eyes. Today was awful, and now he knew he had to tell his mom.


	4. Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the future with Lance being interrogated again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short but I’m doing this by scene! Sooo ya sorry!

Lance sighs as he winces. The light really hurt his eyes. 

“What exactly was Shiro’s involvement in all this,” the man asks and raises an eyebrow. 

“Forget it,” Lance snaps his eyes darkening a bit, “I’m not going there!”

“Surely, there’s something…” the man begins to say before his partner interrupts him.

“Please Lance. Tell us,” the woman says being more calm and comforting. 

“He…he was an amazing athlete, but he was good at whatever he did. He…He was my…Shiro,” Lance says barley being able to hold tears back.


	5. The Park

Shiro smiles a bit as he throws a ball around in the park with his friends, Hunk, Matt, and Romelle. 

“You excited for prom,” Romelle asks smiling as she throws the ball to Shiro. 

“Yeah right. You ever seen me in a tux? I look like a penguin,” Shiro says laughing as they keep playing catch. 

“Shut up Shiro. You’re gonna look great,” Hunk says then realizes how gay that sounds, “What? Girls eat that shit up!”

“Anyways…you invited Lance yet,” Matt asks and laughs a bit rolling his eyes. 

“Tonight,” Shiro says and smiles a bit, “I’ve been waiting for the right moment.”

“Dude, you wait much longer and Prom will be over,” Hunk jokes. Just then Lotor almost runs into Shiro on his skateboard. 

“Yo! Suckers! Beep-beep, coming threw,” Lotor says as Shiro jumps to the side. 

“Jesus, Lotor. Watch it,” Shiro says as Lotor gets off and looks at them. 

“So what are you girls up to,” Lotor asks. Just as he says that Keith walks into the park. He sighs and looks down clearly just wanting to be alone. Lotor smirks as he sees him. He rides over on him and in circles around the boy.   
“Well if it ain’t Keith! Wonder who’s talking you to prom?”

“Leave him alone Lotor,” Shiro snaps and crosses his arms. He frowns not finding any of this funny or entertaining. Lotor just ignores him and gets odd his skateboard. He puts a hand on Keith’s thigh, “Hey, baby, I bet you’re a real hottie under all of…that.”

“You’re such an asshole,” Shiro snaps defending Keith. Keith, himself, just tires to back away clearly not liking this and definitely not Lotor’s touch.

“C’mon, church-boy, dance with me. I’ll make you see god,” Lotor says still standing on his skateboard. Keith glares at him and suddenly his skateboard flies out from under him. Lotor falls onto his back and yelps, “Oof! What the hell?”

“Good one Lotor,” Matt says and laughs a bit. 

“You ok, princess,” Hunk asks and smirks a bit. 

“What the hell are you laughing at, huh? The goddamn bitch tripped me,” Lotor snaps as he stands up. He glares at Keith then walks off. 

“Hey, you alright,” Shiro asks as he walks closer to Keith. Keith smiles a bit and nods. He glances away blushes a bit. Hunk, Matt, and Romelle look at each other and try their hardest not to laugh. 

“Hey, Shiro. You coming or not,” Hunk asks and raises an eyebrow. 

“Yeah. Leave the freak and let’s go,” Matt says and the three laugh as they walk out of the park. 

“Don’t pay attention to them,” Shiro says and puts a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Shiro then follows his friends leaving Keith. Keith thinks for a moment then quickly walks home.


End file.
